Hardly
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: Mustering up all the courage he could, he asked, "How much do you love me, Spencer?" And once again, she didn't even think for a second before quietly, in her raspy voice, saying, "Hardly."


**A/N: Before you read the story, read this! It is a ONE SHOT, and it is AU. The history of their relationship is a little bit vague, besides the fact that they're kind of an on again off again couple. There really is no purpose for bringing up A and the past of their relationship. It's just a short and sweet one shot, and it's kind of fluffy in a way, but still with a toxic relationship where it's kind of like they can't stop being attracted to each other. I think it is fluffy overall, though. It's a darker kind of fluff. Not really angsty/drama dark, but just not 100% cutesy fluff where they cuddle and kiss in the rain. Whew, longer A/N than expected. Sorry about that! Read on! Review, too?**

Hardly

* * *

It sickened her that she would come back... once _again_. They were always on and off, on and off, on and off—she was getting sick of it! However, against her better judgment, she always ended up in his loft by the end of the week, clothes off by the morning, of course. Why couldn't she just keep away? It was toxic.

"You're thinking," he mumbled into her ear, his heated breath brushing against it, while his fingertips traced circles around her back, giving her the shivers.

Rolling her eyes, she yawned lazily before sarcastically saying, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Letting out a breathy laugh, he leaned forward and pressed his nose into her cheek, his hands still brushing against her bare back, not stopping the shivers for one moment. She wouldn't even turn to face him, she was just staring at the floor of the loft, still in her world of thoughts.

"Spence," he said, pressing his nose deeper into her cheeks. "I meant..." he paused before finishing his question, "what are you thinking about?"

Pursing her lips, she uttered out, "Oh." And that response earned her furrowed eyebrows from her currently on-again boyfriend, who just kept poking at her cheek until she was willing to speak again and elaborate. An 'oh' was _not_ going to cut it. "Just about some stuff, kay?"

He knew he wasn't allowed to overstep his boundaries, and that would be continuing to pester her about it. If she didn't want to talk, she didn't have to talk. He was lucky enough that she was willing to come back to his loft the previous night. He was lucky that she even wanted him back!

"Okay," he said, nodding his head. "I can respect that." His backing off earned him a hearty smile from his on-again girlfriend. "Can I ask you something, Spencer?"

She nodded her head before saying, "Yeah, sure, I guess." She glanced at him and concluded with an, "ask away".

"Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked, stroking her bare arms lovingly.

"No."

And she didn't even have to think about it. It took her less than a second to respond, surprising him. He would have thought that she regretted and hated it every time she came back over to his loft, and they ended up passionately getting back together. But of course, he knew their next disagreement, leading to a break up, would not be far away. He was determined to make it last, though. He was going to try not to disagree with her. He didn't want the whole passionate make up to happen again. The cycle wasn't as good as it seemed.

Smiling at her answer, he was far more confident to ask his second question, knowing that she didn't regret what they did the previous night. He pulled her close so she was resting against his bare chest, her head touching the crook of his neck when she looked up to gently kiss his chin.

"Can I ask you another thing?" he said, and she nodded.

He still felt nervous asking it, even with his confidence booster.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he asked, "How much do you love me, Spencer?"

And once again, she didn't even think for a second before quietly, in her raspy voice, saying, "Hardly."

And it shocked him. He was honestly hoping for a better response than that. He backed up a little, his heart hurting. He honestly felt so much pain. The girl he loved basically just said that she didn't love him back, and damn, it hurt like hell. She was smirking, to make it worse. Smirking as she got up from his bed, picked up her clothes, and slid them back on without one trouble.

Just like last time, she was going to leave. Only this time, she had shattered his heart into a million pieces. He was still hurt as she started to turn around, probably headed to the door. To be honest, he just wanted her to leave already. The longer she stayed, the more mortified and hurt he got. Her leaving was for the better.

He stared at the floor, heartbroken.

He hated his life.

While in his train of intense and dark thoughts, a pair of lips pressed against his. And that pair of lips belonged to the girl that had just broken his heart. Although he was devastated that she didn't love him back after all that they had been through together, he found himself kissing her back with no doubts at all.

"Of course I love you," she mumbled, her hands cupping his cheeks. Concluding herself, she added, "so much."

Without another word, she slipped out the door of his loft. And it felt like his heart had been put back together. Like it wasn't even really broken... He was glad it turned out that way, because he finally felt happy. He could still taste her lip gloss in his mouth, and he licked his lips to remember the taste.

Grinned. He grinned like a fool.

He was in love with her, and she was in love with him.

Not hardly. Very much.

Very, very much.


End file.
